<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 11: Promises by Hoboapostate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399745">Day 11: Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoboapostate/pseuds/Hoboapostate'>Hoboapostate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>14 Days of DAlovers2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoboapostate/pseuds/Hoboapostate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They just escaped the chaos in Kirkwall, fleeing from the chantry forces and settling into an in for the night, exchanging promises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Male Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>14 Days of DAlovers2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 11: Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Hawke/Fenris, Fenris /Hawke for the 14 Days of Dragon age lovers prompt that is currently ongoing on tumblr. Only a few days more left.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hawke couldn’t help but to groan happily as soon as the soft mattress touched his back. Well, at least soft compared to the cave grounds or wooden planks that they had slept upon in the last weeks, and he was glad that he managed to talk Fenris into their stay within an inn, instead of the shady accommodations that they tended to seek shelter since they fled Kirkwall. This truly felt like Heaven compared to that, and he closed his eyes in bliss for one moment, ignoring the scoff that left Fenris lips when he took the hood of his cloak off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I am still not sure if this is a good idea.’, he stated, wary of staying in an inn while they were hunted down. Not to mention that they weren’t subtle at all. A fact that was given to the large staff that Garrett carried with him, and the markings on Fenris skin. They clearly stuck out of any crowd, which was why Fenris had insisted on skipping the drinking and the meal downstairs in order to walk straight into their rented room. Though, the Innkeeper had agreed to bring them something up in the later hours for some extra coins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh, come on. We’ve not slept in a real bed since we left Kirkwall. My Back’s aching.’ Hawke complained loudly, earning himself a reprimanding grunt from his lover. Fenris looked on edge, his green eyes always shifting from the door towards the window, probably ready to jump any time that something would occur. He couldn’t help but to feel bad for this, because Garrett knew that Fenris had been on the run for a long time before he freed himself out of the shackles of his former Master. Now, it was him that made him run and hide once more, ad he felt guilty of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’m sorry.’, he apologized in earnest, causing Fenris to glance surprised at him for the sudden apology. ‘We’ve been on the run for so long… I just thought that we could use one night in a warm inn at least.’ Hawke added, attempting one of his dorky grins. But he couldn’t help but to feel that it lacked the usual playful glint in his eyes. Something that Fenris was able to catch on as well, causing his expression to soften slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Well… There is a fire in the hearth.’ Fenris answered, smirking at him while he took his cloak and armour off slowly, revealing the marks on his arms along with it. ‘You promised to take me to some unusual places before right?’, he added, causing Hawke to smirk when he remembered the words he told Fenris shortly before they fought against the corrupted Templars in Kirkwall. It had been a few months since then, but it seemed longer to be honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Right. But I have to admit that I was not meaning the large caves that we needed to clear out of spiders first. Or the shabby cabins that we found on our way here. I thought more of Antiva or something.’ Hawke replied in his usual joking tone. Though, he also had to admit that he hadn’t intended to leave Kirkwall at all for some time, and it truly was a shame that he needed to leave the estate behind that had meant so much to his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ah, and there I thought we were on our way there?’ Fenris replied as he sat down next to him, their shoulders brushing against each other softly. It was only a light touch, caused by the small bed that they needed to share for the night. Not that any of them complained though, they had it worse in the past after all. This was nothing compared to the horrors that laid behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘If we make it that far yes. Though, we might need a plan B if that doesn’t work. We’re not very subtle, and I guess travelling with an Apostate doesn’t make things easier. I’m sorry that I dragged you into this.’ A sigh was leaving Hawkes lips as his mood got lower again. The last months had just been a lot, and it was hard to cope with all the things that happened during their last hours in the city. Anders had brought them a lot of problems, and yet… Hawke understood what he did, and why he had needed to do this. This was why they had taken them with him when they left the city quickly in order to prevent getting caught by the chantry. No matter how Fenris had spoken against it. Yet, it was Anders that decided to part ways as soon as they were out of Kirkwall. He didn’t want to endanger them any further than he already had. Another thought that he understood, yet it had been hard to let him go on his own in the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gentle hands distracted him though as they brushed over his thick beard, cupping his cheeks to pull him into a chaste kiss. ‘Following you was my own decision, and I would follow you until the end of the world if I had to.’ Fenris promised him against his lips, not allowing him to answer before he shut him off once more with his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I know. I would do the same for you any time.’ Hawke replied softly, whispering against Fenris lips in return. Promising such a thing to each other was nothing new, but he appreciated it each time, replying with a promise on his own. And, he couldn’t help but to treasure each single one of their promises, or each second that passed in which they were allowed to be together like this. He knew that the two of them would die for each other if they could, a thought that was as unsettling as it was comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, he didn’t want to think of anything but Fenris for tonight, getting comfortable in the warmth and comfort that the room offered them. Not to mention the comfort and warmth that they offered each other as they kissed once more, shedding their clothes off to let themselves fall completely for tonight. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>